


两位非键盘猎人的故事

by Azuresand



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand
Summary: 游戏开始了。





	两位非键盘猎人的故事

Qwerty无精打采地躺在马车里，身下的硬木长椅撞得他脊背生痛。他能在舌头上尝到自己的血，好像他的喉咙下接着个被拧坏了的水龙头，涓涓水流不断地淌进他的嘴里。他确实要死了，除了他这样的人，没有谁敢爬上发往亚楠的马车。

另一侧的座位上，一位同样勇敢的旅客单手支颊，盯着空无一物的马车厢壁出神。Dvorak很乐意用两只手来承担头颅的重量。可惜的是，他的另一条手臂早在两年前就被伐木斧砍断了。那场事故还夺走了他的一只眼睛、听力和复述六位以上数字的能力。

血疗听上去像是某种不切实际的万灵药，Qwerty和Dvorak都对此心知肚明。但无论如何，他们都上了这辆马车，沿着小卵石铺成的马车道驶向奇迹萌发的城市。

“不好意思。”

马车中的第三个人忽然开口。他的手上拿着一叠彩色的纸张，上面绘画着一所湖边的高大建筑。Qwerty和Dvorak不可避免地注意到这个人没有下半身，事实上，他们都非常确信马车上应该只有两个人。

“在你们到达亚楠之前，容我自我介绍一下，我们学院是亚楠历史最久远的，比月畔湖保护条例的签署还早，所以我们在那儿有校区，宿舍就在湖边上。”

他殷勤地把纸张递向两个人，Qwerty勉强抬起脑袋，接过纸张，擦去自己嘴边的血沫。Dvorak不为所动。

“我们的医保还涵盖了亚楠最好的眼科手术。”招生官说，“新生一般都乐意在脑子里多种几只眼睛，大概三只左右就能确保毕业之后有好去处？”

他看着不感兴趣的两个人，叹了口气，溶化成一滩水银似的东西，从马车底的缝隙淌走了。

几乎是片刻之后，又一个身影出现在马车厢里，这个人类穿着和上一位几乎一致的衣服。

他看了一眼地上的水银痕迹。

“我们总是稍迟一些，这无所谓……你们喜欢夜谈会吗？敞开心扉，谈至天明……？不喜欢的话，也没关系，我们也有会熄灯的宿舍……”

他敲了敲头上的铁笼子，试图唤起两人的注意力。Dvorak干脆背过身子去了。

一个穿着拖地白袍的人殷切地希望他们能加入实验室，描述了许多急需人手的观星项目。两个穿着不同牌子防化服的人邀请他们加入某些害虫与杂草的防治工作。还有一个小女孩，看上去走丢了，只有她比马车的两位乘客还要困惑。

当夕阳低垂，天空被染成饱和度过剩的橘红色时，马车终于停下了。一位坐在轮椅上的老人迎接了他们。

如果治疗师自己都坐着轮椅，你怎么能相信血疗包治百病呢？

Dvorak站起身来，他好心地帮助Qwerty走下马车。至少他们面前的建筑看起来像个诊所。

“你们得先签份免责声明。”

那老人边说边摇着轮椅从残疾人坡道进入了诊所，Qwerty和Dvorak紧随其后。


End file.
